


Request

by Elemental1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s08e09 Citizen Fang, Gen, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs a plan, and a little help from a friend.  Based on the episode description for ep 8.09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> This is an episode tag for an episode that hasn't aired yet, 8.09 "Citizen Fang", so it will no doubt be an AU, or Alternate Ending, or not be even remotely related to the episode.
> 
> eta 12/05/12: Ha! Not entirely jossed, so more like a potential tag given how things ended (but definitely Jossed by the promo for 8.10). But now after the 8.10 promo, that give me another idea for how that one might end... **ponders**

Dean looked up as a pink tinge started creeping across the sky.  It had been an ugly night.

He needed a plan.  It was still so hard to think beyond the simple concepts of search, defend, escape, but he needed to be able to do that now. 

He looked over at Benny, still trying to clean the blood off his face.  He’d had to kill a man tonight.  Not for blood, but for survival.  And after how things had gone down, Dean was more certain than ever that Benny deserved a chance.  But now, he’d have an even bigger target on his back than he’d had before. 

As Dean opened his mouth to call a name, he felt that presence at his back.  Cas, his angel, his friend, his… whatever, placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face him. 

“What’s wrong?”

Dean just looked at Cas for a moment, he wasn’t at all sure how this request was going to be met.  “You know they’re going to be after Benny in a big way now, right?”

Cas glanced quickly at the vampire, “Yes.”

“I was thinking… he’s going to need help.  Someone to keep an eye on him and make sure more hunters don’t find him before this has had a chance to blow over.”

Cas just continued to look at Dean, or maybe through him… Dean was never sure.

“So… I was thinking maybe you could… do that?  Go with him, keep an eye on him?”

Cas narrowed his eyes, but he didn’t seem opposed, just… conflicted.

“Please Cas, will you do this for me?” 

Cas looked back at Benny, and with a very human sounding sigh of resignation, shook his head.

“Yes.  But you might have a harder time convincing him of your plan than me”

Dean smiled, “Nah, he’ll love the chance to yank your chain for a while.”  Dean sobered, “Thanks, man.”

Cas just nodded, but there was a gleam in his eye, “It’s what friends do, right?”


End file.
